


random one shots

by tytheace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, LGBT, LGBT+, Multi, Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytheace/pseuds/tytheace
Summary: i just post shit i write here, for my friends to be able to see. :/





	1. Mm them buns (Oliver/Flynn)

**Author's Note:**

> so.  
> This first one shot took me so long to write bc it's literally Smut. Because my good friend @fioruil on instagram, has two ocs that do not end up together, but I lowkey ship them, and thus this happened.  
> Warning: This is just poorly written smut by an asexual. Sex, fingering, blowjobs, and lots of gay content. It's better if you're familiar with her ocs, but hey, still content!  
> Also the word count is 6922 and thats the best thing ever

It was a simple request on Everetts part. He had asked Flynn to stock the back shelves after hours, and that was all. It was past 8pm on a Friday, Flynn had nothing better to do tonight, so he agreed to it. No one was around to see him do his work, and he was relaxing. He hummed quietly, not paying much attention to the world around him. However, he was snapped out of his humming when he heard a door shut.

He turned around slowly and quietly, reaching around for anything he could use as a weapon if needed. If this was Everett, he would announce his entrance with a loud ‘hello.’ However, this person was silent. Flynn slowly moved forward, his weapon of choice being a rolling pin. Not his most practical choice, but that’s all he had at the time. He bit his lip as he heard footsteps approach, and decided to just go for it. He quickly turned the corner and lifted the rolling pin high above his head, having no hesitation in slamming it down. However, he saw the person standing there and stopped. The person let out a startled squeak and stumbled back, bumping into a wall. Gripping onto a bag of flour, those big blue eyes stared at Flynn. 

“Holy shit, Oliver, don’t scare me like that-” Flynn lowered the rolling pin and sighed quietly, Oliver simply looking scared. Oliver, was Everetts younger brother, and was apparently dropping something off for Everett. “I-Is this a bad time?” Oliver nervously asked and Flynn shook his head, saying Oliver had just startled him and he freaked. “Next time, announce your arrival with a ‘hey its me, Oliver.’” Oliver slowly nodded, clutching a bag of flour in his hands before putting it on a nearby table. “Odd,” Flynn thought, “We have plenty of flour, but..” Flynn trailed off as he looked at Oliver, simply smiling and thanking him for bringing it to him. “Follow me, I’ll show you where this property goes.” Flynn motioned for him to follow, and Oliver nodded slowly, picking the flour back up. Flynn walked deeper into the backroom, Oliver following after him. “Sooo, Oliver,” Flynn had put down the rolling pin and turned around to face Oliver. 

Oliver placed the flour on the shelf where he saw the others, glancing at him with that soft, innocent smile. Flynn bit his lip slightly, looking at Oliver for just a moment. Of course, Flynn cared for Everett and his choices, but god. Oliver always had this innocent smile on his face, and Flynn loved that in ways that he shouldn’t. Ways that he knew would make this innocent, blonde man flustered. “Are you free right now?” Flynn suddenly asked and Oliver seemed surprised by the question, shyly saying he was. “That’s, good. Do you want to stay here with me?” Oliver stared at him for a moment, his face slowly breaking out into a smile. “I’d love to!” Flynn nodded and then paused, realizing what he had said. “Alright!” He nodded and they shared a soft silence for a moment. “So, um,” Oliver quietly said and Flynn quickly asked if he wanted to help him stock shelves, and Oliver agreed.

After taking off his jacket and being shown how to do it, Oliver and Flynn began working together, sharing soft conversations as they did. Flynn kept getting distracted and staring at Oliver, noticing how his eyes shined as he spoke about his guard duties, and how his face reddened when he laughed as he recounted a story about Blaise and Karina. It was beautiful, and Flynn found himself staring more and more. He bit his lip a bit harder, shaking his head to try and shake the growing thoughts in his mind. However, he failed. Flynn let his mind wander a moment, and was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the crash of metal against the floor. “Oh, shoot.” Flynn went to turn around and opened his mouth, starting to ask what’s wrong. He was cut short when he realized Oliver was mid bending down, picking up a metal bowl he had dropped. Directly behind him, his ass in the air. 

Flynn tried not to stare, but he failed. He failed so badly. He stared down at him, his mind processing all of this as Oliver slowly stood up. Flynn stayed silent, just watching him while the urge to do something grew. Oliver turned around and jumped as he saw Flynn was staring directly at him. “A-Ah! Hello!” Flynn didn’t even reply, just stared at his flustered face for a moment before his stupid body moved before his mind. His arms went out and pushed Oliver back slightly and into the table behind him, Oliver gasping as he dropped the bowl due to shock. Flynn stared at the shocked expression on Oliver's face as the bowl crashed against the floor, both of them falling into silence afterwards. Flynns hands were on either side of Oliver’s behind, trapping him in.

“W-What are you doing,” Oliver stammered, his face bright red as he held his arms to his chest in a cute, defensive manner. His frame wasn’t uncomfortable or tense, he just seemed confused and flustered. I’m sure he would tell Flynn off if he was uncomfortable. “Fuck,” Flynn thought “What am I doing,” They just made eye contact for a moment, Flynn trying to decide what his next move would be. Oliver looked so cute, and just shyly stood there, also seeming to not know what to say. Maybe he even liked this.. Flynn lifted his hand up, and cupped the side of Oliver’s face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek slowly. 

“I’m, sorry. You just look so.. Cute, I couldn’t help myself.” Flynn bit his lip as he slowly moved his eyes up his frame, stopping once he made eye contact with Oliver once more. Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. It looked as if he was thinking, perhaps considering what to do or say next. “Do I?” He nervously asked, still making eye contact. He wasn’t pulling away, and neither was Flynn, the tension was just rising. “Oh, you really do..” Flynn whispered quietly as he leaned ever so slightly closer, Oliver seeming to panic and look down. Oliver regretted looking down, as his eyes focused on one spot. He flushed an even deeper red and he heard Flynn chuckle. His hand moved down to Oliver’s chin, slowly lifting his face up to look Flynn in the eyes once more. 

“Why so flustered, hm? Did you like what was down there?” Flynn teased Oliver, chuckling once more as Oliver stammered. “I-I, um.. I-I don’t, know, what you, mean..” Flynn raised an eyebrow and Oliver, not wanting the silence, tried to keep talking. “I just, um, was-” Oliver let out a loud squeak as he felt Flynns free hand grab his ass gently. “Hm? What’s up?” Flynn innocently asked, smirking to himself as he watched him get all flustered and shy. “F-Flynn..” Oliver quietly said, biting his own lip as he avoided eye contact. That’s all Flynn needed to hear, was that quiet, little whine. He moved both his hands to Olivers sides, suddenly lifting him up to sit him down on the table. He did it with ease, as if Oliver wasn’t close to his size. Oliver instinctively moved his hands to Flynns shoulders, gripping tightly as he did. He wasn’t used to being picked up, he wasn’t used to a lot of this. 

“Whoa there,” Flynn grinned at him. “So tight. I wonder what else is tight, hm?” Oliver stared at him for a moment, eyes blinking slowly as the gears turned in his head. “What does that-.. O-OH!” Oliver quickly moved his hands to cover his face, his legs kicking slightly out of an embarrassed tick. Flynn laughed loudly, calling Oliver cute once again. “I-I’m not, cute, oh my gosh..” Flynn stared at him for a moment, before his eyes lowered towards his neck. He leaned down and began to kiss his neck, earning a gasp from Oliver. “F-Flynn-!” He squeaked, still covering his face as Flynn kept kissing his neck, moving his hands slowly down his body at a gentle touch. “Hm? What was that, Oli?” He cooed in his ear as he rubbed his thumb against his hip, stepping as close as he possibly could. Oliver squirmed slightly under him, biting his lip harder as he slowly moved his hands away from his face.

Flynn took a good look at his face, and his confidence grew. Oliver looked overly flustered, especially for such simple acts, and Flynn could only imagine how turned on he was. “Already so flustered, huh?” He leaned closer to his ear. “I wonder how flustered you’ll be when we do more, mm?” He whispered, chuckling as Oliver shivered from his tone. He slowly wrapped his arms around Flynns neck, leaning into him as Flynn kept kissing his neck. Flynn slowly kissed up his neck, moving up towards his jaw and starting to bite. He paused as he heard Oliver quietly moan once he got to his jawline, not expecting such a noise from him. He pulled away for a moment and stared at Oliver, who looked just as surprised by his own vocalness. “Well, that was quite hot.” Before Oliver could say anything in response, Flynn pushed his lips into his. Oliver hesitated for just a moment before kissing back, scooting closer to him as he gently grabbed onto the back of Flynns shirt. It wasn’t his first kiss, not even close to it, but it felt just as magical as his first. Maybe because Flynn was far more experienced than him.

Gods, it was embarrassing to admit that, but thankfully Flynn couldn’t read minds. Oliver was a better kisser than Flynn had thought, admittedly. His lips were soft, but then again, everything about Oliver was soft. They both lost themselves in the kissing, letting the heat of the moment drive them and their actions. Hands wandering, ragged breathing, and much more. After so long, Oliver pulled away and panted slightly, trying to catch his breath after such a workout. Flynn stared at him as he did, knowing exactly what he wanted. ”Take off your shirt.” Flynn paused. “Unless you want me to rip it off for you,” Oliver thought for a moment, Flynn laughing as it looked like he was seriously considering his choices. “I, quite like this shirt, so um,” Oliver pulled away a bit, slowly starting to unbutton his shirt. Flynn watched, growing more annoyed at how long it was taking. However, he couldn’t lie, there was something attractive about it all, with him slowly unbuttoning it while Flynn grew more and more impatient. Oliver pulled off his shirt and gently set it down on the table beside him, looking back at Flynn. 

“W-Well..” Oliver began and then stopped, fidgeting his hands a bit. “Hm?” Flynn asked and Oliver averted his gaze nervously, mumbling. “Shouldn’t, you um.. also take off your shirt,” Flynn stared at him for a moment before pulling back himself, taking off his apron and throwing it down. “Well, if you wanted me shirtless that badly..” He began to pull off his shirt, making sure to move a bit slower than normal. Oliver watched as he moved, not even knowing what to say. Of course, they both had muscular bodies, Oliver being a guard while Flynn is an ex-assassin. However.. “Wow..” Flynn glanced at him as he tossed his shirt to the side, asking if he liked what he saw as he flexed just a bit. Flynn had scars covering his chest, and there was something.. Extra nice about his chest. “Just like before, I have no idea what ya mean!” Oliver said that, but the slight smile growing on his lips spoke volumes. He was slowly starting to feel more confident, and Flynn liked that. He stepped back over and placed his hands on either side of Oliver, leaning over him just a bit. 

“What do you want me to do next?” Flynn softly asked Oliver, using his hand to gently rub his upper leg. Oliver was surprised by the softness Flynn showed, and it made him like this all even more. “I want..” Oliver spoke quietly, he seemed nervous. It’s not like Flynn didn’t know what was coming, but he still wanted to hear him say it. “I-I want, you, Flynn..” The look on Oliver's face, his needy eyes with his flustered face. Flynn nearly went straight to it, but he knew he had to contain himself. “I’m glad.. But, what exactly do you want?” Oliver mumbled, saying he didn’t exactly know. “And that’s more than fine! We could keep making out for a bit longer, or we could escalate..” He trailed off and Oliver asked what else they could do. “Well, there’s handjobs, for starters.. There’s also blowjobs, fingering.. There’s tons to do,” Flynn chuckled “I kinda sound like a teacher explaining this, huh?” Oliver let out a laugh, saying just a bit. Flynn knew this man was a virgin, or at the very least had little experience, but it made him even more adorable. Or maybe Flynn just liked hooking up with virgins, who knows.

Flynn chuckled and asked Oliver what he wanted to do first, as it was his choice to decide. Oliver bit his lip and looked down, thinking for a moment. “I.. don’t, um, know.. Do we even, ah, have the stuff to do anything, more?” Flynn thought for a moment. “Well, we for sure can do handjobs and similar, but, hm..” Flynn looked around for a moment, trying to see if there were any replacements for lube here. He really didn’t want to leave the bakery, it was cold outside and frankly, he wanted this now. “I think so.. Hold up,” Flynn walked away for a moment, leaving Oliver sat up on the table. He knew who his boss was, and what hes done at work, sadly. So it shouldn’t be hard to find something. When Flynn returned, he held a small bottle of lube. “Oh!” Oliver said, sounding surprised. “Where did that-'' Flynn cut him off, saying not to ask questions he really didn’t want the answers to. Oliver got the hint, and just nodded. Flynn put the bottle down and stood in front of him, asking once again what he wanted to do first, now that that was out of the way.

“I think, um.. Do you, want..” Oliver trailed off as his face reddened, seemingly realizing what he was asking as he was saying it. “Do I want what, Oliver?” Flynn had leaned in close as he asked it, his voice going into a whisper by the end of it. “A-Anything.. Do you want me to, do anything, for, you..” “For me? Hm, well..” Flynn simply picked Oliver up briefly, moving him down so he was standing next to him. “You could try a blowjob, if you’re comfortable with that..” Flynn offered and Oliver gulped, saying he could try. “I’m sure you’ll do great!” Flynn leaned against the table, checking Oliver out once more. “I guess I should get it out, hm?” Flynn teased and Oliver bit the inside of his cheek, saying he suppose he should. Flynn slowly began to take off his pants, kicking them off to the side, now just standing there in his underwear. And boy, was it obvious.

Oliver couldn’t look away, if he was being honest. I mean, how could he? Flynn could tell he was intrigued, and probably a bit frightened due to size. And that was not Flynn stroking his own ego there. “Hey, hey.. It’s going to be okay!” Flynn assured him. “I know you’re probably newer to all of this, but it’s not as bad as ya think.” Flynn decided to bring a bit of humour into this, nudging Oliver a bit with his arm. “Trust me, I won’t be going balls deep or anything right away-” His bluntness made Oliver flustered but also crack up, covering his mouth as he laughed. “God, don’t say that!” He scolded him slightly but Flynn just grinned, saying it got him to laugh! “Alright, so I, um.. Kneel down, yeah?” Flynn nodded and Oliver hesitated before slowly kneeling down, grunting quietly as his knees hit the hardwood floors. “Are you ready? We can stop at any time, I mean-” Flynn quickly added and Oliver took a deep breath, slowly nodding. “Yeah.. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, Flynn.” 

Flynn stared at him for a moment, before he began to slowly pull down his underwear. Oliver waited in anticipation as he watched him move, his mind racing with so many thoughts all at once. Before he even realized, Flynn’s underwear were fully down. It was bigger than Oliver thought, but in a good way. The outline could only do so much justice, but oh man. He bit his lip and glanced up at Flynn for a moment, who met his gaze and chuckled. “You can start whenever you feel comfortable, alright? Take your time.” Flynn gently pet his hair and Oliver slowly nodded. He wouldn’t tell Flynn this, but he worried a bit about being bad. He just wanted to make Flynn happy, what if he couldn’t even do that? What if it was an awful experience for him? He took a deep breath, and with a slightly shaky hand, he reached up and wrapped it around his dick. He wanted this, but his nerves were getting to him. Flynn seemed to react by just the slight touch, moving slightly as he shivered. “Fuck, your hands are cold..” Oliver quickly apologized, getting a bit embarrassed as he did. “No- That’s fine, Oliver!” Flynn ran a hand through his hair and Oliver melted a little, the sensation feeling amazing to him. 

“I’m not gonna judge you here, come on now..” Oliver nodded and he stared at it for a moment, before moving forward a bit. Once he got closer, he placed a gentle kiss on the base of his cock. Flynn shuddered slightly, gently grasping a bit of Oliver's hair in a loose fist. Oliver noticed the reaction, and placed another kiss as he gently stroked him, getting more and more flustered by the second. He was really doing this, and it was nerve wracking but exciting all at once. And with his friend- Gah, he couldn’t think too much about it. He glanced up a bit, seeing Flynn had his head tilted back just slightly. He knew he couldn’t just do kisses forever, as he planted his final one right on the tip. He ignored his nerves and opened his mouth, moving forward to gently wrap around the tip. The noise that came from Flynns mouth was a low groan, as he gripped a little tighter on his hair. Just from one noise and the grip on his hair, Oliver got the confidence he needed, and he let more into his mouth. 

Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline with trying something new, and maybe it was mixed with Flynn’s reaction, but he felt quite confident. He began to take more than he thought he could take, bopping slightly as he did. He kept a hand firmly on his base, sometimes stroking upwards to meet himself in the middle. Oliver’s mind was blank, he was thinking about nothing but everything at the same time. Flynn gripped harder on his hair, his eyes shut firmly as he let himself moan quietly, loving every second of this. He was surprised by how well Oliver was doing, he had assumed he didn’t have much, if any, experience. Maybe he was wrong, he was also taking more than Flynn thought. Flynn opened his eyes and glanced down, biting his lip hard as he watched him. Sure, Flynn had experienced this many times, and with many better guys. But there was something different with Oliver, and Flynn couldn’t quite place it. Maybe it was the thrill of Oliver being someone he shouldn't be doing this with. 

After all, Everett would personally kill Flynn for sleeping with any of his brothers, but especially Oliver. Maybe that just made it that much more exciting. As Oliver took more into his mouth, Flynn moaned louder and grunted, “Oliver,” Oliver glanced up at him a bit, feeling flustered from how Flynn said his name. “Stop,” Oliver stopped moving and pulled off, getting a worried look on his face. “A-Are you alright?” Flynn met his eyes and asked Oliver to stand up. Confused, Oliver followed his instructions and once he was standing, Flynn grabbed him and shoved him against the table once again. Oliver let out a startled squeak and looked at Flynn, stammering as he asked what he was doing. “God, I just..” He looked down for a moment before glancing back up. “I want more, right now.” Oliver flushed, Flynn’s tone being very sultry and deep. “O-Okay..” “Are you ready?” His tone shifted to a softer one, and Oliver nervously laughed, saying they’ll have to see! 

“Well, we can do some prep beforehand. I don’t want you to be in any pain..” Oliver slowly nodded, agreeing with him. “T-That’s probably wise.. You know more than me, heh..” Getting him ready before actual sex would make this much easier for both of them, after all. “Do you trust me, Oliver?” “I.. do, Flynn.” Oliver softly responded and Flynn nodded, grabbing the bottle next to them. “We’ll start slow, it’s just to get you used to, well, anything.” Flynn opened the lid and glanced at Oliver. “Unless you’ve done something like this before, I mean.. Have you ever had anything in your ass? Anything bigger than my fingers?” The way Oliver’s face flushed red, it was hard to tell if he had or hadn’t. “U-Um.. Nothing bigger t-than your fingers, but..” “Hey, that’s fine! It’s better then you being a total virgin-” Oliver hit Flynn’s arm while he laughed, grinning at him. “You are adorable,” Flynn commented as he poured a bit of lube on his fingers, making sure it wasn’t too much. “Well, take off your pants.” Flynn grinned and Oliver blushed, nodding as he undid his pants. 

He kicked off his pants and blushed even more, hesitating before slowly taking off his underwear. He wasn’t nearly as big as Flynn, but now wasn’t the time to compare. He sat back up on the table and looked at Flynn, catching his gaze as he slowly looked up Oliver's body. “Just let me know when you’re ready, Oli.” He added as he stood in front of him, somehow giving him a soft smile at such a time. Oliver slowly nodded and bit his lip, taking in a deep breath. “I’m.. ready, Flynn..” Flynn made eye contact and nodded, moving closer to him. “You may wanna hold on to me.” He teased and Oliver huffed, saying he will if he needs to.

Flynn grinned and gripped onto Oliver's thigh, slowly spreading his legs and pushing him back, in a semi laid down position. “Okay, I’m going to start now..” Flynn warned him as he moved his lubed finger closer to Oliver, who slowly nodded and gripped the edge of the table. Flynn kept his eyes on Oliver as he gently massaged his entrance, noting how Oliver reacted to each movement. “Try to relax,” Flynn softly said as Oliver tensed a bit, flushing red. ‘R,Right, it’s just.. Been a while,” Flynn chuckled a bit and planted a quick kiss on Oliver's neck, keeping his finger gently moving around. After a while of teasing and making sure he was relaxed, Flynn began to push his finger in. Oliver gasped quietly as it entered, his hand gripping tightly onto the table, cursing. “S,Shit-” Oliver seemed surprised by his own outburst, and Flynn grinned at him. “Wow, the angel can swear?” “S,Shut up..” Oliver mumbled as he bit his lip, moving his spare hand to cover his mouth a bit.

Flynn waited a moment before starting to move his finger a bit deeper, going a few inches deep. “A-Ahhh, oh my god..” Oliver shut his eyes and let out a quiet moan, Flynn chuckling a bit. “You’ve surely relaxed..” He teased and Oliver mumbled things, things Flynn didn’t catch. “Hm?” He asked and as Oliver opened his mouth, he curled up his finger. Oliver gasped and let out a loud, breathy moan, moving his hand to grip onto Flynns arm. “Heh, must’ve found the spot..” Flynn mumbled as he kept his finger moving at a steady pace, loving every noise that came from Oliver. “Can I add another finger?” He cooed into his ear, and Oliver just made a whining noise, his words getting muffled. “Mmm? Speak up, baby. I need an answer..” Flynn whispered hotly in his ear, and Oliver melted at the tone. “P-Please..” He managed to get out and well, who was Flynn to deny him? He moved his first finger out a bit, lining up the second one before slowly pushing it in. Flynn couldn’t help but watch Oliver squirm, his whole face a deep shade of red while he was sweating.

He already looked so into it, and Flynn was very interested. “God, how are you ever gonna handle my dick?” Flynn asked and Oliver opened an eye, peeking downwards and biting his lip. “I’ll, I’ll figure it out- Mmm,” Oliver breathed out as Flynn pushed his fingers deeper once again, moving them back and forth in a slow pattern. “G,Go..” Oliver trailed off and Flynn paused his movements, leaning closer. “What do you want me to do, baby?” He asked and Oliver slowly made eye contact, quietly asking if Flynn could go faster. Flynn simply smirked and suddenly pushed both fingers in deep, watching Oliver shoot up and grip tighter onto Flynn, digging his nails into his skin. Flynn winced slightly, before chuckling and keeping up at a steady pace. He began to scissor his fingers, listening to every moan and whine coming from Oliver’s lips as he gripped harder. After so long, Flynn chuckled and slowly pulled out his fingers. “I think you’re ready for more..” Flynn stepped away to wipe his hand off, throwing the hand towel to the ground so he would remember to clean it later. Oliver gulped and slowly nodded, spreading his legs a bit. Not too much, but just enough to show how desperate he was for this. 

Flynn stopped and stared at him for a moment, slowly checking him out. He approached again, leaning close to him. “Holy fuck, you’re hot..” Oliver blushed and chuckled a bit, saying Flynn was way hotter. He rolled his eyes a bit and grabbed the small bottle of lube once more, squirting a bit more onto his hand. He put the bottle down and slowly applied the lube, making sure not to miss any important parts. “Tell me if you need more, alright?” Oliver nodded once again and seemed a bit nervous still, thinking of the size. “Hey, Oliver.. I’m going to be slow and gentle..” Flynn assured him with a soft smile, “I,I know, I’m just.. Mmm, I trust you, I really do.. It’s just nerves.” Flynn put his clean hand on his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. Oliver smiled nervously at him and took a deep breath, before saying he was ready. Flynn met his gaze before smiling softly at him, rubbing his thigh gently as he moved closer. Oliver scooted to the edge of the table, wrapping his arms around Flynns neck as he shyly smiled at him. 

He positioned himself in front of Oliver and held onto him, before slowly pushing into Oliver. Oliver let out a quiet gasp and buried his face in Flynns shoulder, digging his nails back into his back. His hands were a bit shaky, and Flynn already knew he was going to have nasty bruises on his back the next day. Flynn paused any movement, quickly asking Oliver if he was alright. Oliver paused before answering, his voice breathy and stuttery. “Y,Yeah, it’s just.. A,A lot..” Flynn held onto Oliver's hips, gently placing a kiss on his neck and smiling against his skin as Oliver shuddered. “I’ll wait until you’re comfortable, and then I’ll move some more, alright?” Oliver slowly nodded, his face burning a bright red. After a few moments, Oliver mumbled a ‘I'm ready.’ “Alright, let me know if you want me to stop, or be slower.. Or faster, heh..” Oliver nodded once again and moved his head out of Flynns shoulder a bit, as Flynn began to move once again. Oliver let out a quiet groan, letting his body slowly relax against the table. Flynn was gently moving, keeping at a slow but sensual pace, not wanting to go too deep or fast. He wanted Oliver to be comfortable, and by the looks of it? Oliver was very comfortable.

He had moved a hand away from Flynns back, now having it grip Flynns arm instead, holding onto his muscles. “H,How’re you feeling, Oli?” Flynn asked, being surprised by how breathy he himself sounded. “I,I..” Oliver opened his eyes a bit, and Flynn could clearly see the pure bliss across his face, and his eyes showed it perfectly. “C,Can you, go a bit faster?” Flynn couldn’t help but smirk a bit, moving closer and pressing into him more. Oliver let out a surprised noise, a mix between a squeak and a groan, moving his free hand to the edge of the table. “I-I said faster, not deeper, o,oh my gosh-” He breathed out, and Flynn watched him carefully, examining how he reacted and felt. It was clear he wasn’t uncomfortable, and as Flynn kept standing there, he noticed Oliver slowly make eye contact. “D,Don’t stop..” Oliver muttered, his face flushing in embarrassment. Flynn stared at him for a moment, letting out a chuckle as he thrusted forward. “You are too cute when needy,” Oliver let out a cry, gripping onto the table and pulling Flynn closer to him. The way Oliver grasped at him, and the way his voice cracked when he got too loud, it was everything Flynn wanted to hear, and he loved every second of it.

Flynn rolled his hips into Oliver, making sure he still didn’t go too deep. Considering the way he reacted when Flynn was about halfway in, going all the way may break him. That will have to be for future times. Flynn reached up to his face, tilting up Oliver's chin as he leaned into him. Oliver knew what he was doing, and met him halfway, pushing his lips into Flynns hard. Flynn was shocked by his force, but quickly met his eagerness, gripping onto his hips harder as he kept a steady pace. Oliver wanted to be closer to him, deepening the kiss the second he could. Flynn loved it, he loved how desperate he was. Flynn began to move faster, making Oliver moan and whine into the kiss, his voice becoming strained. “F,Flynn-” He was cut off by one hard thrust, Oliver instead just moaning loudly.

Flynn pulled away from the kiss, moving onto Oliver’s neck. He began to bite at his neck, the thought of not leaving marks not even crossing his mind. Of course, Flynn didn’t think about the many people Oliver lived with. Flynn started to make a hickey on his lower jawline, growling against his skin as Oliver panted. “I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long..” Flynn teased in a low tone, Oliver just whining in response. “And you’re taking me so well..” Oliver, deep down, couldn’t believe it himself. He didn’t know what he thought sex was like, but God, he never thought it was like this. This was better than anything he could’ve ever imagined. Oliver was taken out of his thoughts when Flynn began to gently push him back, laying him down on the table. Oliver shivered against the cold of it, but knew he was going to be warmed up quite soon. “Can I go a bit deeper? I won’t go all the way, promise..” Flynn rubbed Olivers thigh gently as he asked, his hand moving upwards towards his cock. “P,Please.” Oliver breathed and Flynn grinned, wrapping his spare hand around the base of Oliver’s dick. Oliver shuddered as Flynn gripped onto his thigh, and moved deeper. 

“My, aren’t you close..” Flynn mumbled as he stroked up Oliver’s dick, listening to Oliver’s heavy pants and whines. Flynn didn’t go that much deeper, but Oliver’s eyes were fully glazed over and he was constantly making little noises. He couldn’t stay quiet. Flynn chuckled and kept at a steady thrusting pace, knowing Oliver would be close soon. Flynn couldn’t lie, he was also getting close, but he wanted Oliver to get off first.. Flynn began to slow his pace, before coming to a halt and waiting. A strained whine came from Oliver as he glanced at Flynn, who still had a firm grasp on his dick. “H,Heey.. Why did you stop..” He whined as his hips rolled upwards into Flynn's hand, wanting more friction. “I just can’t get enough of that sweet voice..” Flynn hummed. “So, beg a little for me.” Oliver groaned a bit, squirming against the table. “But-” He saw Flynns face and cut himself short. Flynn seemed serious and was waiting, it was way too hot. Oliver hesitated, his cheeks turning more pink from the embarrassment, but at least only Flynn would hear the embarrassing things he was about to say.

“I need you.. P-Please, keep going.. I-I want more..” If Oliver was anyone else, Flynn would’ve made them beg more, but there was just something about the way Oliver looked when he said it. Red face, innocent, pleading eyes, and god. “Please, Fly-” Oliver was cut off when Flynn quickly thrusted back into him, starting to stroke his dick fast. Oliver was loud, his voice being very breathy and hotly as he quickly hid his face in his hands, muffling his own noises. Flynn shut his eyes, biting his lip hard as he could feel his own climax building up inside him. “Shit, Oliver..” He groaned as he pushed deeper, feeling Oliver’s dick twitch in his hand. He was closer, thankfully. Flynn opened his eyes and moved his hand quicker, wanting Oliver to finish before him. “F-Flynn- I’m-” Oliver arched his back off the table a bit, pushing himself into Flynn's hand more. Flynn simply smirked. “Cum for me, Oliver.” 

As if it was a command, he did. Groaning into his own hands, he released into Flynn's hand. Flynn grinned at the sight, but couldn’t be distracted. He still had to finish himself, after all. He moved closer to Oliver, grunting as he picked up speed. Oliver kept his mouth covered and eyes shut tightly, only letting muffled noises come through. He knew Flynn was close, and Oliver couldn’t wait any longer, his limits were being pushed in the best way. “F-Flynn-” He whimpered and as if that was the last straw, Flynn gripped tightly onto his thigh and let out a low groan. Oliver squeaked as Flynn came inside of him, his face turning very red. Flynn tensed up as he did, digging his nails deeper into Oliver's skin. They were both quiet for a moment, just sharing the air to pant and collect themselves. Flynn used this time to slowly pull out, grunting as he stayed leant over top of Oliver for a moment. Oliver slowly moved his hands away from his face, looking up at Flynn with a flustered face. Flynn met his gaze and smiled softly, slowly standing up. “Well.. You’re a mess.” He chuckled and Oliver huffed, saying of course he was.

Flynn laughed and took a step back, grabbing the nearby hand towel. He was for sure going to need to do laundry before leaving. “You should, go to the bathroom and clean up. I’ll clean up the table..” Flynn said as he checked Oliver out, a smug look on his face. Oliver slowly sat up, ignoring the mess and gently moving off of the table. Flynn was right, he really did need to clean up. Oliver slowly grabbed his clothes off the table and floor, before making his way to the bathroom. Flynn watched him as he left, chuckling to himself. He quickly cleaned himself off, throwing the towel to the side to be washed later. He grabbed a second towel and began to clean up the mess, being thankful Oliver showed up in the first place. It surely made his Friday night more fun. After cleaning his hands, he wondered about the time. Curious, he glanced at the clock and was surprised when it read just past 11pm. “Shit,” He cursed as he ran a hand through his hair, “Was suppose to be home an hour ago..” He reached down and grabbed his underwear, pulling them back on. 

He moved around and picked up all his loose pieces of clothes, making sure the storage area was all neat and tidy as well. He heard the bathroom door shut and glanced over, smiling as Oliver exited. He was still in the process of buttoning up his shirt, and he looked flustered. “Your hair is still a mess.” Flynn teased and Oliver blushed more, saying Flynns wasn’t much better. “You know, it’s past 11..” Oliver quickly looked at the clock and then back to Flynn, saying his family is going to be worried. “Just, say you ran into a guard friend and ended up going to his place for drinks!” “I don’t drink..” “Non-alcoholic drinks exist, silly.” Oliver huffed and finished buttoning up his shirt, and Flynn had to admit, it was still a little hot. He moved over to where Oliver stood and grabbed his hips, quickly leaning down and stealing a kiss. “H-Hey!” Oliver protested and Flynn grinned, asking if he was upset it didn’t last longer. Honestly, Flynn could push him back against the table and do it all again, but..Oliver hesitated, “Maybe.” Flynn laughed and opened his mouth to say a snarky comment back, when he heard the sound of a lock turning.

Flynn paused, hearing a door open. “Flynn?” Oh no. Oh No. Oliver recognized the voice and his heart sank, visibly panicking while Flynn had already accepted his fate. Everett had come to check on him, for god knows why. Did he see the light was still on? Was he curious about Oliver? At this point, Flynn didn’t know nor care. His 6’5, very strong and older boss, was here after Flynn had just slept with his younger brother. Flynn wasn’t scared of many people, but oh man. He had two choices, accept death or hide Oliver now. Oliver looked very panicked and flustered, as they could hear footsteps approaching. It seemed he also didn’t know what to do. Flynn was too slow to make a choice for them. Everett had turned the corner, wearing his warm winter coat and having a confused look on his face. Flynn knew he was fucked. Everett paused as he saw them, looking between them both as he spoke. “Why on earth are you still here? You should’ve finished with the storage hours ago!” As his eyes drifted to Oliver, Flynn could see the pieces coming together in his head. Everett silently looked around the room, before his eyes landed on Flynn.

Flynn, for once, was scared. He knew that Everett knew, the clues were obvious and Everett wasn't an idiot. Everett kept his eyes on Flynn, and spoke quietly. “Oliver, you should’ve been home by now. I’m sure mom was worried.” Oliver quickly nodded, nervously glancing at Flynn. “Um, right. I’ll head home now, Everett..” “Yeah, you should head home.” Flynn glanced down as Oliver passed, and they briefly made eye contact. “G,Goodnight, Flynn..” Oliver spoke gently and Flynn couldn’t help but smile to himself at the softness in his voice. “Night..” Flynn mumbled as he watched Oliver walk out of the storage room and eventually, out of the store. They were silent as Oliver left. Flynn was taken out of his thoughts when Everett cleared his throat, making Flynn look back over at him. “Are you fucking kidding me, Flynn.” Everett loudly asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Uh,” Flynn let out a nervous laugh. “What do you mean, Everett?” “What do I mean? Did you really have sex with my brother, after I had sent him over to do one, simple task.” Flynn stayed silent, only sweating a little bit. Everett sighed loudly, telling Flynn to get out. “Right.” Flynn quickly said as he stepped away, quickly grabbing his things. 

“And did you have to leave a fucking mess.” Flynn paused, seeming confused. “But I-” He turned to face Everett and then shut himself up as Everett pointed towards the pile of used towels on the ground, giving Flynn the worst glare he’s ever gotten. “Clean it.” Flynn nodded and quickly reached down, picking them up. “Just, throw it in the wash.” Everett sighed, just sounding disappointed more than annoyed. “Right..” Flynn awkwardly walked over to it, putting it in and starting a wash. “But I mean..” Everett turned and looked at Flynn. “I, don’t have any regrets..” If looks could kill, Flynn would be dead. “Go home, Flynn.” “Yes, sir.”


	2. no i won't finish these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now a collection of oc one shots (most have literally two paragraphs) that i will Not Finish  
> will explain them a bit b4 each starts xoxo  
> follow me on instagram @erelux and @ascott.arts to actually know about these ocs pls my toyhouse is @tytheace

Context: idk if I'm keeping this but Taylor gets hurt in a fight and this was a one shot about how Miles and Dr. Jac meet bc Taylor is stupid  
\-----  
“Ugh, do you think Taylor will be okay?” Faith asked with a huff as she stood up against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. “He’s a tough one, I’m sure of it!” Maddie exclaimed as she first pumped the air, a wide smile on her lips. Miles just nodded and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. The three of them were currently in the waiting room of the hospital in Ascott, waiting for word on Taylor. A few hours earlier, they were in a battle against Red, and Taylor was attacked badly. In a way, most of them assumed it was payback for.. what had happened to Theo. No one on Red was admitting that they shot him, it was an unspoken thing to talk about.

“Hey, I know this is off topic, but..” Maddie chimed up and Miles glances at her, asking what was up. “I didn’t shoot Theo,” She started, as if she was reading Miles’s mind. “Did you?” She asked and Faith shook her head, saying she didn’t do it. “But the blame is on me because I was one of the ones with a bow.” She added and Maddie nodded, shifting her gaze to the silent Miles. “I wouldn’t ever aim for Theo.” Miles said quickly and then sighed, lowering himself into his seat. “It’s fucked up.” Maddie nodded quickly, saying she feels bad for Harper. “I mean, we can all safely assume Harper didn’t do it, right? If he had, I think he would’ve come clean by now.. Theo meant the world to him..” Maddie said with a sigh, plopping down on the seat in between Faith and Miles. 

“Man, I wish things could go back to the way they were!” Maddie whined out as she leaned up against Faith, cuddling into her side. “Mmm, I agree, for once.” Faith sighed and Miles just listened to them, having nothing to add on. “I mean, I trust Xavier and all, but this is a lot to take in.”  
Faith added. “Can’t we just, blame Asher? I don’t know much about him and he seems sketchy.” Maddie whined quietly, so the others wouldn’t hear them. Ascott was strictly a ‘no fighting zone,’ unless it was necessary. So talking about such topics may get them in trouble. “I wish.” 

Miles watched as a female nurse walked away from the counter, and towards the trio. “Are you three here for Taylor Abbess?” The nurse asked and Maddie shot up, raising her hands and gleefully saying yes. The nurse seemed a bit scared of her, but just smiled and told them to follow her. Miles stood up with a grunt and followed after the scared nurse and the bubbly ray of sunshine, Miss grump following after him. The nurse lead the trio to a hospital room, telling them Taylor was inside. Maddie nodded and quickly opened the door, stepping inside.

Miles followed her in and glanced around, seeing another nurse in the room. They were current bent over Taylor, talking to him. When they heard the door, they turned around and pulled down their face mask a little, smiling widely. Miles heart skipped a beat as an elven male stared at the trio, smiling widely. He had a slight stubble, freckles all over his face, and dark grey blue eyes. “Hello, you must be Taylor’s teammates.” He said as he stepped out of the way, to reveal a very sleepy Taylor. “Hiii..” Taylor mumbled out with a wave, giggling as Maddie quickly engulfed him in a hug. 

“I’m drugged up.” Taylor hummed out and Faith snorted, asking if the drugs were good. “Ooo, yes.” Taylor laughed and Miles eyed up the nurse, who pulled back up his face mask. “Taylor needed pain medicine, so we gave him some herbs and in result, he ended up becoming a bit high. It’ll have no effect on his overall health, it’ll help it.” The nurse assured and Maddie said they weren’t here to question the nurse, they trusted them to treat Taylor right. “Thank you.” The nurse simply said and Miles bit his lip, asking the nurse for his name. “Hm?” He asked as he looked at Miles, which made his heart beat. “Doctor Linden! He’s a cutie!” Taylor exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly, and the nurse laughed. 

“Taylor here has just been flirting with every nurse that comes by.” Dr. Linden said to the trio, Faith just chuckling a bit. “Noooo!” Taylor complained and Dr. Linden shook his head, glancing at Miles a bit. “I’m Jac Linden, it’s nice to meet you.” The nurse said with a warm smile and Miles blushed more, averting his eyes. “I’m Taylor!” Taylor quickly said and pointed to Maddie. “That’s Maddie! She’s really cute!” He then moved over to Faith. “This is Faith, she’s scary..” He finally moved to Miles. “This is Miles, he’s single.” 

Miles felt his face heat up more and quickly turned to Taylor, narrowing his eyes at him. “W-We’re all single!” Miles complained and Taylor started to hum a song tune. “Sure, but we weren’t all trying to flirt with cute nurse.” Taylor said in his sing song voice and Miles felt like he was about to explode, Maddie clapping her hands together in excitement. “I-I was not- Taylor, I just asked for his name!” Miles blurted out and glanced at Jac, who he couldn’t tell his emotion because his mouth was covered with his mask. “I know you, Miles! That was an attempt at flirting.” 

Miles was embarrassed. His friend, who was high as shit, was outing his attempts to find out more about this hot Jac guy. “Taylor, stop. You’re embarrassing the baby.” Faith said in a teasing tone and Maddie giggled, saying this was all cute. “I’ll be right back, Taylor. I’ll give you alone time with your friends.” Jac interrupted and before Miles could do so much as to say sorry, Jac was gone. “Taaaylor! You made him think I’m weird..” Miles whines as he flopped his head down onto Taylor’s lap, who just patted Miles head. “Shhh, no it’s fine.” Taylor assured but Miles just groaned loudly in response.  
\-----  
Context: Levi and Xavier are ex boyfriends, of 6 years. This was a practice I think? idk man its a lil horny  
\-----  
He was on top of him.

His hands were on his hips, squeezing just a bit too tight. Xavier had large hands, but they were also slender. Large, but thin.. And soft to hold. Levi wishes he could never stop touching his hands.

Hands. Is it possible to love someone's hands? As the internet says; Yes, yes it is. Xavier teases him every time they hold hands, Levi stares at his hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles, over his scruffed up hands, just.. everything about his hands. 

“Levi?” 

Levi didn’t even realize they had stopped kissing. “Huh?” He mumbled and Xavier chuckled, looking up at the blonde. “You zoned out, you stopped kissing me.” Oh.

“I was thinking of your hands, sorry.”  
This gets Xavier laughing. 

“Your hand kink is getting out of control, babe.” Levi laughed, shoulders shaking and Xavier noticed his hair moving as well. He reached up and ran his hand through Levi’s hair, pushing it back and smiling as it bounced back. “It is not a kink, you just have..” Hesitation. “Pretty hands.” 

“Mmm, they’d be extra pretty around your-“ Xavier snickered as a pillow was quickly shoved into his face, Levi knowing exactly where his dirty mind was heading. “Oh my GOD, shut UP!” Levi said as he shoved the pillow into his face, still smiling when he felt Xavier shake with laughter beneath him. “What? Am I wrong?” Levi met his gaze, and Xavier had a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Bastard, he truly was one. Doesn’t make him less attractive, though. “You have the prettiest face and hands, I’m going to scream.” Levi declared and Xavier grinned, saying he wouldn’t mind him screaming. “I know that’s meant to be sexy, but you sound like a serial killer,” Levi giggled and Xavier rolled his eyes, (extra dramatically!) “Shut up, handsome.”   
\----  
Context: a BNHA au with my ocs.... /; yeah thats all, it's a lil ooc now but meh  
\----  
“M-My hero costume is embarrassing..” Rowan mumbled from behind the door of the change room, Bailey rolling his eyes a bit. “Rowan, the rest of the class is waiting for us!” Bailey exclaimed as he glanced at the clock on the wall, adjusting his mask slightly as he waited. “Fine..” Rowan finally said and slowly pushed open the door, stepping out into the hallway with his hands over his chest. “Finally! What took so-.. Oh..” Bailey slowly trailed off as he finally looked at Rowan, his cheeks turning red as he saw him. Rowan stood in front of him, wearing a skin tight, dark pink jumpsuit. He had heeled, knee high boots and.. black wings? Those were for sure new, Bailey was use to Rowan having horns but not wings. Now that he got to see it, his hero costume was quite.. sexy.. “S-Stop staring! You know I didn’t get to design my costume!” Rowan whined out as he hid his face in his hands, Bailey shaking his head and grabbing one of Rowans arm. Rowan was late for submitting his costume, all he was able to get in was his favourite colour, which is pink, and what his quirk is. He wished he got to know who designed his costume, as he’d LOVE to have a chat with them.. “Come on, you can hide behind me.” Bailey finally said as he pulled Rowan out of the building, heading towards the rest of his class. 

The teacher scolded them for holding up the class and began to explain today's lesson, Rowan hiding behind Bailey. It was their first time wearing their hero costumes out, and Rowan hated everything about his. He felt like an R rated hero! He listened as his teacher spoke, saying they would be paired off with another classmate, and the two would have a quick fifteen minute fight. It was to show off your quirk to your classmates and such, and apparently the picking was random, or whatever. Rowan sank down at the thought of this, still finding his quirk embarrassing. He’d have to show it off in front of everyone. “So! The pairings will be.. Bailey and Jayce, Asher and Rowan, Levi and Sage, Maggi and-” Rowan gulped as he heard who he was with, Asher was a very strong student. Rowan secretly glanced over at Asher, just to see Asher was already looking in his direction. Rowan quickly moved behind Bailey more, being way too nervous for this. How could Rowan possibly beat him, Asher was way too strong! Rowan nervously thought about how he could win as the matches began, not paying close attention to any of them. “Rowan and Asher!” Rowan let out a squeak as his name was suddenly called and Bailey moved him in front of him, whispering words of encouragement to him. Rowan stepped forward and could already tell his classmates were whispering about him, Asher having already walked into the area they were fighting in. “O-Oh boy..” Rowan mumbled to himself as he stood across from Asher, nervously rubbing his arm. “Asher, quirk?” The teacher said and Asher glanced at them, smiling slightly. “Super regeneration, it’s pretty self explanatory.” Asher said with a little grin and the teacher nodded at Asher, turning his attention to Rowan. “Rowan, quirk?” The teacher asked him and Rowan gulped a bit, nervously looking at his teacher. “L-Little devil.” Rowan mumbled out and the teacher nodded once again, Asher asking what that meant. 

“Like, what is his quirk?” Asher asked aloud and Rowan stiffened, his whole face heating up. Oh no. The teacher simply flipped through his paperwork, glancing down at it. “Little Devil is a quirk that allows the user to control whoever they touch for five minutes, though you can break out of it. There is more to it, but that’s the gist of it and all you should need to know, Asher.” The teacher said and Asher nodded before he glanced in Rowan’s direction, who was avoiding eye contact with everyone. “Why is it called Little Devil?” Levi wondered aloud from where he stood, and Rowan felt like he wanted to die, hearing people ask these questions. He hated his quirk, and was embarrassed to use it. “I think it’s based on the mythical creature known as a succubus? AT least, that was a rumour.” Another student replied and Rowan looked down, his face just becoming more red with every whisper. There were rumours about him? Of course there was, he was an outcast and was so awkward.. “Alright, enough chit chat. Your time starts now.” The teacher quickly said and Rowan looked up to see Asher, who had moved into a fighting stance. Rowan was hit with a wave of panic as Asher suddenly charged him, Rowan quickly dodging his attacks. 

“Rowan..” Bailey sighed as he watched his best friend avoid the fight, he really hated his quirk and Bailey knew this. It had been five minutes, and Rowan just kept avoiding or just taking hits. He hadn’t took control of Asher once. Bailey leant back, having sat on the ground to watch this. Asher moved quickly at Rowan and threw a punch at him, Rowan catching it but being pushed backwards a bit. “S-Stop attacking me!” He blurted out and let out a sigh of relief as Asher stopped his movement, being under his ‘spell’ now. “Rowan.” He stiffened as he heard the teachers voice, and he knew what was coming. “You can’t run away from fights if you want to be a hero.” The teacher scolded him and Rowan lowered his head, saying he knew this. “I just.. really don’t like my quirk..” Rowan mumbled and a classmate yelled over, saying being able to mind control people was rad. “T-Thanks, but it’s not really.. mind control?” Rowan mumbled a bit and the teacher agreed, saying Asher was still able to have control of his mind. “It’s more a trance.” The teacher said and Rowan agreed, letting out a squeak as Asher’s voice broke through. “It’s not that strong either.” He whipped around to see Asher standing freely, smiling a bit. “Is that all you can do?” Asher asked and Rowan bit his lip, shaking his head. “But my other ability is.. dangerous.” Rowan quietly said and Asher raised his eyebrows, asking for more information. 

“I-I can drain peoples life.. and give it to myself..” He finally said and Asher looked shocked, saying that was badass. “I can control how much too.. So..” Rowan mumbled and Asher moved closer to him, demanding for Rowan to test it on him. Rowan let out a squeak and began to panic, Asher grinning widely at him. “I-I can’t!” He blurted out and Asher frowned, asking why not. “It’s dangerous!” Rowan tried but Asher shot that down, saying there were pro heroes around. “We’d be fine.” Asher finished and Rowan bit his lip, looking down at the ground. “I-I have to kiss the person for it to work!” Rowan blurted out and it was silence for a moment, Rowan’s face just heating up as he heard Asher let out a snort. “What?” He asked with a laugh and Rowan hid his face in his hands, just blurting out whatever he could think of. “My quirk is based off a succubus, and succubus drain life from sleeping with people so when I kiss people, if I want, I can drain their life! I never wanted this quirk!” Rowan quickly blurted out and Bailey shook his head a bit, seeing Rowan panic in front of him. “Hm.” Asher suddenly said before he let out a laugh. “It’s just a kiss.” Rowan let his mouth drop and threw his hands into the air, saying it was more than JUST a kiss.   
\----  
Context: VERY OLD THING. im talking 2017, you can tell it's old bc i called Ascott 'Spawn' lmao BUUUT this was a rough outline of my final scene and well . its nothing like this anymore HAH  
\-----  
Everyone knew this day was coming. The final battle. However, no one knew it would end like this. Blue and red, were working together. Fighting against the true evil of this story.

Spawn was a fucking mess, literally. Screams filled the air, along with weapons clashing. Asher had a view of it all, although he couldn't focus on it for long, as he was currently in battle as well. With the man himself, Rocco. He used his long sword and sung at Rocco, his teeth gritting as their swords clashed. Rocco was a good fighter, Asher had to admit. Asher glanced off into the crowd, not seeing Levi. He was worried about that, but as Levi would say; Focus on what’s happening in the present. A sharp pain went through Asher’s head as he fell to the ground of the building. He grunted and Rocco grabbed his arm sharply, glaring at him. Rocco grabbed something from his pocket, Asher couldn’t make it out, but he knew it had magical abilities. Rocco raised it to the sky and clicked something, an echoing and oddly loud noise going through the air. People stopped fighting, if only for a moment, and looked to where the noise came from. Asher scanned the crowd, seeing familiar faces from both sides. He saw Sage, who looked horrified. He looked a bit to the left of him, smiling slightly as he saw Levi, who looked absolutely terrified. “And you’re supposed to be their strongest?” Rocco laughed a bit, Asher glaring at him. “If you’re going to kill me, just get it over with.” Asher growled, Rocco grinning a little. Asher let out a soft gasp as an arrow flew past both of them, his air being sucked in.

Rocco seemed unfazed and glanced over into the crowd. Sure enough, Levi had his bow and arrow out, a look of anger over his face. At this point, Asher thinks the anger is directed towards both of them. “Tell your boyfriend to calm down, I have no intent of killing you.” Asher seemed surprised by that, he was almost sure Rocco would take this chance to off him. “Oh wait, are you two still keeping that a secret? You know, there were.. Some people you didn’t want knowing about your relationship.’ Rocco said in quite a coy way, Asher huffing. Clearly he was referring to Xavier, Levi’s ex that they were in fact hiding their relationship from. “You’re so annoying..” Asher muttered and Rocco laughed. “Ah, I know you’re going to kill me.” Rocco hummed, to Ashers and pretty much everyone's surprise. “That’s fine.  
\----  
Context: when my original story was actually a minecraft au (lmao), there was this oneshot i wrote, and then rewrote. It was a scene in which Bailey got chased by members of Blue. I'll say; this is 100% not canon and very ooc but i want to remember it forever sooo...  
\----  
I leapt forward and let out a pant as my feet hit the tree branch, my hands gripping onto a branch above me. I quickly swung over to the next tree, moving as fast as I could without totally wiping out. I could hear branches snapping behind me, and could also hear footsteps from beneath me, shit. “Dumb move, Bailey!” I heard a voice call up to me, and I just grunted in response, jumping down from the tree. I stuck the landing and grunted quietly, starting to run faster. So, how did I end up here? Well, I had went to gather some food from Ascott, and had ran straight into most of Blue. Since I wasn’t at Ascott yet, they were allowed to attack me. Well, okay. I might’ve made some snarky remarks to them first, which resulted in them hunting my ass down. I had only brought a small knife for the journey, as I never fucking expected to get in this sticky situation. “I take back what I said, just leave me alone!” I yelled back at them and when I just heard a snort in response, I knew they weren't going to stop. You know, I may seem like tough shit and all, but this situation was fucking terrifying. 

I was the youngest of the team, being twenty years old and nervous as shit. Well, Theo was the youngest until he was.. killed, in the accident. Well, that’s how we, Red, addresses it, Harper is sure someone on Blue killed him on purpose, but we can't really know for sure. “It’s like.. seven to one! Just move on, it was just some insults!” I yelled back once again and made a sharp turn, exhaling as I ran. Damn, this was taken the energy out of me fast. “Like we care about what was said. How about you stop running and face us like a real man, Bailey?” I gritted my teeth as I heard Xavier's shitty voice come through, what he said just pissing me off. It seemed like he implied that I wasn’t a real male, which pissed me off so fucking much. My thoughts were interrupted when an arrow shot past my head and stuck into a tree, my face losing its colour. The arrow just gave me flashbacks to Theo and what they did to him, and what they could do to me. I gulped a bit and ran up to the nearest tree, quickly starting to climb it. I reached a good height and jumped from tree to tree, not wanting to get shot by an arrow from being in plain sight.

I heard a noise and glanced back, freezing in place as I saw Maddie and Mohan standing in the tree next to me. How the hell did they manage to do that, did they never fucking leave the tree? I quickly pulled out my small knife, making a stance at them. “Hm? You run for so long, and now you want some action?” Mohan asked with a laugh, holding a sword in his hand. I knew I couldn't run forever, I had to face them. I gripped onto my knife and narrowed my eyes at them, my hands shaking slightly. “Look, I really just don’t want to fight. What I said.. Yeah, it was out of line.” I said in a feeble tone, wincing at my own weakness shining through. I didn’t want them to know I was scared, and yet here I was; letting them know with opened arms. Mohan glanced at Maddie, who didn’t move her eyes off of me. Maddie truly was a wild card, from what I remembered from our guard days. She may look sweet and pure, with her red pigtails and cute strawberry earrings, but she was truly evil. She could do anything to me, and it seems like Mohan was letting her call the shots. My hands shook and Maddie moved her sword into her hositer, putting her hands on her hips. “You can go.”

My eyes lit up and Mohan shook his head slightly, but let her keep calling the shots. “Really? Thank you so much..” I said in a meek tone, my happiness taking over the only smart part of my brain. This was too good to be true, I should’ve realized that. “Of course, Bailey! You’re just a smartass.” She said with a laugh and I looked down a bit, biting my lip so I didn’t accidentally make another snarky comment. “Here, for your troubles.” She suddenly said and I glanced up just as she tossed over a tiny, coin pouch. I stared down at it before glancing back up at her, seeing her cheerful face. I slowly pulled it open and was met with a sudden blinding flash, which caused me to lose my vision for a moment. I panicked as I dropped the bag and stepped backwards, my foot trying to step on the air. I let out a squeak as I suddenly fell backwards, my mind racing wild. I thought fast and reached my hand out, grabbing onto another branch a few down. I grunted as the force caused my shoulder to get hurt, and I had began to try and pull my own body up. My face dropped as I felt a hand suddenly wrap around my ankle, and with one tug, my grip on the branch was gone. I watched as the branch moved farther from me, and it was only seconds until my back hit the dirt path hard. 

The wind was knocked out of me and I gasped loudly, closing my eyes as pain began to fill up my body. My knife had fallen out of my hand when I was scared by the light, so who knows where that could be now. I caught my breath and let out a low groan, the pain in my body not being so lovely. I kept my eyes shut as I tried to push my body up, grunting once more as a boot suddenly was placed on my chest. The boot pushed me back down and I gulped, not moving another inch. I could hear movement around me and I knew that I had now been surrounded, and that I was completely fucked. I stayed motionless and heard slight murmurs around the group, before I was addressed. “Open your eyes, Bailey.” Xavier’s voice commanded and I hesitated before slowly opening my eyes, seeing Xavier stand over me. He had an amused look on his face, as if my fucking pain was funny to him, and had his sword drawn to me. His sword look sharp and expensive, it could probably kill me with one fateful stab. I glanced around slightly, seeing Faith standing right on Xavier’s left side. She had her bow drawn and aimed down at me, her eye glaring at me. I gulped slightly and saw Mohan and Lucas standing together, both of them having their weapons put away. Maddie was next to Lucas and had a wide grin on her lips, holding both my knife and the sack she had given to me.

It was a dumb trap set up for idiots and yet I did indeed fall for it. I glanced over at the right side and and saw Noah, who looked bored. How the hell was tracking someone down boring?! What the hell did Blue do for fun?! I finally looked at the last person, which was Sage. His eyes were lowered to the ground and he held onto his wand, not looking happy at all. He glanced at me and we met eyes, which made Sage quickly look back away. He seemed guilty. “Look at me.” Xavier ordered me and I quickly moved my eyes to him, staring up at him. It was like I was kneeling before him, I bet he loved that. It probably gave his ego a hard on. “Look, I-I said I was sorry for being snarky and all.. I really didn’t mean to upset any of you..” I stammered out, my shoulders shaking slightly as the fear consumed me from the inside. They could just kill me, here and fucking now. All because I had to be an asshole, like always. “How do we know you’re not just lying to save your own ass?!” Fatih snapped at me and I whimpered slightly, leaning away from her harsh words. She was easily the scariest on Blue, although I would never say that aloud or to any of them. All the females on this team were just..terrifying. I mean, Jasmine on our team is terrifying as well. Violet? Not as much. “Lower your bow.” Xavier said as he placed a hand on Faith’s shoulder, who just made a loud sighing noise. I relaxed a little and moved my shoulders down, just having them quickly shoot back up as Faith released the bow. 

The arrow shot next to my head and into the dirt behind me, my eyes being wide with fear. “I said lower it.” Xavier snapped and Faith just huffed, putting her bow on her back. “I didn’t hit him.” She snapped back at him and most of Blue’s attention was on them, which gave me the chance to try and blink back the tears that began to form in my eyes. “Ugh, whatever. Sage, summon a rope.” Xavier ordered him and Sage glanced up, letting out a quiet sign as he raised his wand. He mumbled a quick spell and a rope fell from thin air, landing in his hands. Sage looked at me and his eyes went wide as he noticed I was clearly trying not to cry, and he looked confused as to what to do. “Sage, tie him.” Xavier ordered and Sage slowly moved forward, kneeling down. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing my arms, gently tying them back in a knot. “We won’t kill you.. I swear..” Sage had whispered into my ear as he was tying the knot on my arms, to which I just let out a slight hiccup. Sage finished tying back my legs and Noah leaned down, scooping me up in her arms. “Back to base.” Xavier ordered and began to walk forward the rest of the group following him. I stared at my own tied up legs and tried not have a panic attack right then and there. I was still fighting back the tears in my eyes and I knew I would cry eventually, the tears just stinging my eyes at this point. They were taking me to their base, but they weren’t going to kill me. Maybe, Sage could’ve lied.. They could do anything to me, and I couldn’t stop it. 

I was carried back to their base and I was currently sat on the floor of a building, my arms shaking.   
\----  
epic


End file.
